El final de una era
by HoeLittleDuck
Summary: Porque todo debe de cumplir un ciclo, y cuando algo lo hace, uno nuevo comienza. "-Iba a estar a mi lado para siempre, ¿no es así? -afirma ella-. Mi tiempo aquí es muy poco, no romperá su promesa, no debe preocuparse por ella". RxS


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece, ****_Inuyasha_**** es de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia está hecha sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

Porque todo debe de cumplir un ciclo, y cuando algo lo hace, uno nuevo comienza. "-Iba a estar a mi lado para siempre, ¿no es así? -afirma ella-. Mi tiempo aquí es muy poco, no romperá su promesa, no debe preocuparse por ella". RxS

* * *

**El final de una era**

Oneshot

* * *

Demasiadas estaciones han pasado, por no decir del innumerable número de lunas, y la escena parece ser la misma que mucho tiempo atrás.

El demonio daiyokai yace bajo el árbol en medio del bosque, con sus párpados ocultando sus ojos dorados, pero esta vez tiene todos sus miembros. Los pájaros cantan y el viento sopla, mas nada de esto es notado por el peliblanco. La mujer que se acerca lo contempla, sus ojos marrones reparan tristemente en quien siempre será su 'amo'.

"No queda mucho tiempo", piensa Rin.

Con lentos pasos, sus ya desgastadas piernas continúan el camino hasta posarse a un lado del demonio. Él no parece notar su presencia hasta que ella se sienta a su costado, abre sus ojos y la contempla momentáneamente, para dirigir sus nublados orbes hacia un punto indefinido; las arrugas en la cara de Rin se vuelven más pronunciadas conforme esto pasa. La brisa mueve los blancos cabellos de ambos y la anciana suspira.

-Imaginé que le encontraría aquí, señor Sesshomaru- dice tras una pausa.

Él continúa mirando un lugar distante. Los ojos de Rin se llenan de lágrimas. Sesshomaru mueve su nariz ante el olor salado y le dirige una pequeña mirada, indicándole que no tiene por qué hacerlo.

-¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo, señor?- pregunta Rin, sabiendo de antemano que no tendrá respuesta, toma su estola y la acaricia lentamente, como la única que alguna vez pudo hacerlo además de su dueño.

-¿Por qué se fue tanto tiempo? Al señor Inuyasha le habría encantado verlo.

Rin puede imaginarse a su señor diciendo 'Sandeces'. El sol es cubierto por las nubes y ella voltea hacia el cielo.

-Es idéntico a la partida del señor Jaken, ¿no es así? -dice suavemente-. Confío en que volveré a cruzarme con él en no mucho tiempo.

Un pequeño conejo sale de un arbusto y dirige sus pequeños ojos negros hacia ellos, alza su nariz y se aleja.

-¿Sabe? Mi nieto mayor ha empezado la construcción de un templo cerca del pozo de donde saliera la señora Kagome. Me gustaría pensar, por sus historias, que la decisión que se tomó hace años permitió que ella conociera a su hermano.

Lo último al parecer atrae la atención de Sesshomaru, su cara enfoca la de ella y, aunque no lo demuestra, lucha por mantener el contacto.

-El que yo tomara una pareja humana hace mucho tiempo quizá siempre debió ocurrir, es probable que la señora Kagome no hubiera nacido, ni llegado de otra época, liberado a su hermano… y ocasionado que nos conociéramos.

Tras un momento de silencio prosigue.

-Creo que fue la decisión correcta… que usted y yo no estuviéramos juntos -le dirige una sonrisa triste-, pero aún me pregunto cómo pudo haber sido, ¿habríamos tenido las pocas dificultades que tuvieron la señora Kagome y el señor Inuyasha?, ¿se hubiera arrepentido usted de los hijos que yo le hubiera dado?

Sesshomaru dirige su mirada al frente y cierra los ojos.

-No…- responde brevemente él con voz vacía.

-Hace mucho que lo sé, no me arrepiento porque el tiempo que pasé con usted fue el mejor de mi vida. Le tomé cariño al hombre con que me uní, pero mi amor siempre le permaneció a usted.

El demonio levanta sus párpados y ve una pequeña flor junto a sus pies.

-Yo sé que fui -pausa un momento-, que soy correspondida, señor. Aun cuando nunca lo dijo. Estuvo ahí para protegerme, a mi familia, no se dejaba ver más que por unos momentos pero para mí su presencia siempre estuvo a mi lado. No despreció a mis hijos, a pesar de ser humanos…

-Este Sess… -aspira un poco de aire-. Nunca podría haberlo hecho con una parte tuya, Rin.

Permanecen en silencio.

Rin observa las garras desgastadas de su señor, el respirar forzado de su cuerpo, el puño que hace con la mano izquierda para distraerse del dolor; piensa en la poderosa hechicera con el corazón herido por el engaño de su amado demonio, la decepción al descubrir -poco antes de su muerte- que sólo estaba con ella por la búsqueda de su poder y el desamor que sintiera por él para que sus últimas palabras fueran para pronunciar el potente embrujo...

-Es un alivio que la señora Kagome muriera primaveras atrás -comenta Rin en voz baja-. No hubiera soportado las muertes de sus cachorros.

…Todo demonio en la tierra desaparecería, incluso el más poderoso. Se desgastarían por dentro, perderían su cordura hasta dar el último respiro. Uno a uno todos cayeron, por su propia mano o consumiéndose lentamente. Sus conocidos. Kirara, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, la dama Irasue, los hijos de sus amigos, Jaken, Inuyasha.

El único que quedaba era el que estaba su lado.

Pero no por mucho.

-El sufrimiento del señor Inuyasha por sus muertes fue muy poco… pudo llorarles antes de comenzar él mismo a perecer- Rin suspira.

Un ave se acerca y se posa en la bota de Sesshomaru.

"Ya ni siquiera ellos le temen" piensa tristemente.

Tras unos momentos sin hablar vuelve a hacerlo.

-Iba a estar a mi lado para siempre, ¿no es así? -afirma ella-. Mi tiempo aquí es muy poco, no romperá su promesa, no debe preocuparse por ella.

-Rin…- pronuncia débilmente. Su respiración comienza a ser dificultosa.

"No falta mucho", sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Estoy verdaderamente agradecida por todo, señor Sess…

-No… -interrumpe Sesshomaru-, só…lo… Sess…ho…ma…ru

Como lo decía en su juventud antes de separarse.

-Mi señor, siempre lo será -jura ella, titubea un poco-. Sesshomaru…

Él voltea a ver sus ojos marrones nuevamente. Ella toma su mano derecha, tras mucho tiempo de no tenerla entre las suyas, ésta se encuentra más fría de lo que debería.

-Espero que nos encontremos en nuestras próximas vidas, que estemos juntos como la señora Kagome y el señor Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru aprieta su mano levemente, estando de acuerdo.

-No -agrega Rin lentamente-. En otra vida nos volveremos a encontrar… y esa vez yo seré quien te proteja a ti, es una promesa- termina con convicción, lleva la mano de su amado a sus labios envejecidos y la besa.

"Es una promesa", repite en su mente.

El silencio reina el pequeño espacio.

-A tu lado fui muy feliz, Sesshomaru- dice al ver la niebla que obstruye los ojos color oro. -Te amo- susurra, las lágrimas ya se derraman de sus ojos.

Los labios de él tratan de moverse, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca. El 'y yo a ti' queda suspendido entre ellos.

Sesshomaru cierra sus ojos un segundo y los abre nuevamente, los orbes dorados que le recibieran tras su segunda muerte están presentes, él se inclina y besa su arrugada frente. Al separarse la contempla antes de cerrar sus ojos y apoyarse en el tronco del árbol. Quiere que su imagen sea lo último que permanezca en su mente.

Ella se apoya en el árbol y mueve la cabeza de Sesshomaru hasta su hombro.

Cuenta las respiraciones pausadas.

Una... dos… tres… cuatro… cinco… seis… siete… ocho… nueve…

Espera la número diez en vano.

El Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste ha perecido.

El último demonio sobre la tierra.

Y tal como lo hicieran los demás, empieza a hacerse polvo, eliminando completamente su presencia.

Con lágrimas en su cara y mirando el espacio vacío, Rin empieza a cantar:

_-¿Dónde estás señor Sesshomaru?_

La humanidad sólo vuelve a hablar de los demonios en las leyendas.

* * *

Años, décadas, siglos pasan desde aquel día.

Personas nacen y mueren día tras día, nuevos sucesos ocurren, epidemias, inundaciones, terremotos, guerras, globalización… muchas vidas hechas, cerca o a la distancia, al mismo tiempo o en uno distinto.

El ambiente es reemplazado por más casas, que a su vez lo son por edificios, escuelas, industrias, hospitales…

El pelinegro doctor realiza sus rondas habituales y les regala una sonrisa jovial a todos sus pacientes, sus ojos marrones brillando con alegría. Él es el residente más joven, pero el más querido por todo el personal.

Revisa el tablero y se dirige a la habitación 115.

"¡La joven no tendrá más de veinticinco pero su carácter es endemoniado!, aun así es muy bonita, no estaría mal que se diera una vuelta por su habitación doctor, ya sabe, para endulzarla un poco", se ríe al recordar las palabras de la enfermera y el movimiento de sus cejas.

Toca la puerta de la habitación y, sin esperar respuesta, entra.

Sabe que la escena que le recibe marcará su vida.

Una joven pelinegra aparta su mirada de su brazo enyesado al escuchar su entrada. Alza su cabeza y ojos como el ámbar se encuentran con los suyos, los de ella, irritados, los de él, cálidos.

La comisura de sus labios se levantan y ella le mira pasmada.

Rin ha cumplido su promesa.

* * *

_Y nuestras almas se seguirán buscando en la distancia, porque tú no existes verdaderamente sin mí, y mi vida no tiene sentido hasta encontrarte._

* * *

¡Saludos!

Quise hacer la historia lo más canon posible, me gustaría saber si cumplí mi objetivo. Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot y puedan dejar comentarios. Si hay alguno que leyó mi otra historia se dará cuenta que opté por una temática muy distinta, ojalá y les agrade lo que escribí, la historia acabo de escribirla en este momento de inspiración y no he buscado muchos errores, me disculpo si los tengo.

Con respecto a mi otra historia, si alguno de los lectores está aquí, agradezco sus comentarios y que agregaran mi historia a sus favoritos y a cualquiera que no lo haya hecho. Si me llega la inspiración escribiré alguna pequeña continuación, pero no es promesa ¡eh! (y si no la han leído les invito a hacerlo)

¡Nos vemos!

HoeLittleDuck


End file.
